


mine

by Cookiemonster2000



Series: greeling loves one (1) badass ninja chick [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Emperor Ling Yao, F/M, Forbidden Love, Greed Lives AU, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, fill in the blanks, i feel so corny using that tag haha, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: Greed has to share a body with the Emperor of Xing. Not too bad a deal, except when regulations get in the way of something he desires.Unlike Ling, Greed isn't gonna try to let go of his feelings for the "sake of the kingdom". Human rules are stupid and he doesn't have to follow them.He'snot the emperor. He gets what he wants.





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> Mega short, apologies. Can't believe this is the closest thing to smut I've written (not crossing that line anytime soon lol)

Lanfan audibly gasps and arches her back as he pushes her against the wall. But she doesn’t resist when he kisses her again, opening his mouth to devour her, and she molds her own lips to his, kissing back with hesitance with quickly turns into desperation.

He runs his hands down past her shoulders and onto her hips, pulling them closer, and she brings her good arm up to touch his hair, causing even  _ more  _ heat to bubble up in his chest. It’s not the young lord anymore causing it, though he may have initially. Now it’s just him, Greed, and he doesn’t mind at all.

Until she pulls back, lowering her head, and he barely bites back the growl that shoots through him like lightning. Barely.

“The emperor’s body. . . we-- someone will see--”

He captures her mouth again, kissing her quiet. 

“Nobody comes through this hallway anyway, Precious.”

She shudders and he seizes her again, greedily pressing his mouth to hers and she bends to his will without complaint.

He gets what he wants.

Ling hasn’t complained for a while about what Greed does on his own time in the spare moments between their busy, busy life as leader, but now he comes close to seizing back his body through sheer force of will.

Greed won’t let him.

_ My time is my time, and yours is yours. _

“I think,” he whispers to her cheek between kisses, “your master is jealous.”

“I--  _ ah _ !”

He moves his mouth down to her neck, stopping her complaint before it emerges from her throat. He can feel the soft tremors of her whimpers beneath his teeth.

“But  _ I  _ understand.”

He does. She knows, far too well, that the emperor is her master and can be nothing more. The greedy thing that possesses him is a completely different story. 

She bites her tongue and grits her teeth in that familiar sort of defiance. Instead of frustrating him, it draws a spark of interest from something deep inside.

“Trying to stay quiet, huh? But you know I like it when you don’t hold back. . .”

“St--stop--"

“Do you really mean that?” he asks seriously, pulling back at once.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. Ling riots in his mind but Greed kisses her again, and means it.

“I’m not him.”

He thinks, for a second, that she might pull away. Lanfan deserves that option; he doesn't want to have her unless she knows for certain what she's doing. Greed knows she already loves the other person in him--he's known that practically since they first met.

He fell for her anyway.

“I  _ know _ .”

"--Huh?"

Greed (Ling) thinks he misheard her. He's surprised by her fervent tone, her _answer_, and even more shocked when she grips his shoulders and swings him around, slamming _his_ back against the wall this time. Laughter threatens him for a half-second--Lanfan is too short to reach his face. But her expression holds no hesitation or fear, and the chuckle catches in his throat when he sees the determined glint in her eye, his amusement replaced in an instant with pure heat.

“Bend down,” she commands.

“Sure,” he replies, and then  _ she  _ is the one to press her mouth to his. 

His hands are holding her cheeks and when he pulls back to look her in the fierce, fiery eyes and her flushed face and her swollen lips, hears her breathlessly whisper  _ his  _ name, he thinks

  
_ Mine _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more for this. I have an inkling of a full story, but ehh. There hasn't been much interest so /le shrug
> 
> This is intentionally pretty general and you can fit your own headcanons into this one. Can be interpreted differently.


End file.
